DongHae Is Sick
by ParkHanaIsback
Summary: Donghae lebih memilih menuruti Donghwa hyung,umma dan dokter daripada harus mendengar Leeteuk hyung nya berceramah. ia tahu Leeteuk tidak pernah suka melihat dirinya sakit.
Donghae Is Sick

O0o0o0o0o

HaeTeuk! Family/Brothership

0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Donghae dan merapikan seragam tentara yang melekat pas dengan tubuh nya. Akhirnya Leeteuk bias datang ke acara kelulusan dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu karena telah menyelasaikan pendidikan dasar wajib militer nya. Sebelum nya Leeteuk tidak bisa ikut mengantar Donghae karena ia harus ke Swiss bersama Ryeowook untuk shooting sebuah acara.

Namja yang lahir di mokpo itu tersenyum manis menampilkan deretan gigi putih nya yang rapi seperti senyum anak kecil dan Leeteuk selalu menganggap Donghae adalah adik kecil nya. " jangan memandangi ku seperti itu hyung"

Mata Leeteuk berkaca-kaca. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan Donghae nya sudah tumbuh besar seperti pria dewasa lainnya. Tapi di mata Leeteuk,Donghae tetaplah adik kecil nya yang selalu manja dan merengek padanya. "ingat Hae, jangan terlalu lelah. Jaga kesehatan,jangan lupa makan,minum vitamin supaya daya tahan tubuh mu tetap stabil"

Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya "kau lebih cerewet dari umma,hyung. Aku kan hanya wamil selama dua tahun"

Benar. Donghae hanya wamil selama dua tahun, seharusnya ia mengerti karena pernah mengalami hal yang sama tapi tetap saja ia merasa khawatir dengan namja bernama Lee Donghae. "kau tertawa huh? Memang nya ucapan ku barusan terdengar lucu? Aku serius Lee Donghae"

Donghae langsung menghentikan tawa kecil nya dan mengganti nya dengan senyum kecil nya sambil memandangi Leeteuk hyung. Leeteuk yang ia selalu ikuti sejak masih trainee, hyung yang selalu mengenggam tangan nya dan menyayangi nya dengan tulus. "berhenti memasang wajah khawatir hyung, percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja"

Leeteuk langsung memeluk Donghae dengan erat "jaga diri baik-baik dan jangan lupa menghubungi ku Hae"

Donghae menganggukan kepala nya pelan dan membenamkan wajah nya di pundak Leeteuk, mencoba menghirup aroma khas hyung nya. Donghae sangat bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan Donghwa hyung sebagai hyung nya dan Leeteuk hyung sebagai malaikat penjaga nya, ia sungguh menyayangi ke duanya.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Leeteuk "jaga diri baik-baik hyung" ucap nya. perlahan Donghae masuk kedalam kantor kepolisian karena ia bertugas sebagai seorang polisi selama 2 tahun ke depan. Leeteuk melambaikan tangan nya. satu lagi seorang dongsaeng nya pergi menjalani wajib militer.

0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk memandang dorm yang mulai sepi dan di tinggal penghuni nya. dorm lantai 12 sudah mulai di tempati oleh member Exo dan yang tersisa hanya dorm lantai 11 itu pun sebentar lagi akan di tempati oleh member Exo juga. Sedih memang, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada yang menempati dorm.

Leeteuk merebahkan diri nya di sofa. Sebelah nya ada Kyuhyun yang sedang menghapal sebuah script "sepi ya" ucap nya memecah keheningan.

"bakar saja dorm nya dan semua nya akan menjadi ramai"

Waktu memang telah berlalu tapi bagi Leeteuk,Evil maknae nya tetap sama. Sama-sama masih memiliki mulut yang rusak #plak! "ish~ aku kan serius"

"makanya hyung jangan pindah dari dorm. Hyung akan lebih kesepian jika pindah dari dorm"

Ya. Leeteuk sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari dorm, ia sudah membeli sebuah apartement dan siap untuk di tinggali. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk pindah. Beberapa member sudah mulai tinggal sendiri-sendiri karena mereka sekarang lebih banyak memiliki jadwal individual. "tidak bisa Kyu. Aku memang harus pindah"

"terserah hyung aja deh, asal jangan mengeluh kesepian. Aku dan wookie akan tetap tinggal di dorm sampai masuk wajib militer"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Dan ia masih mempunyai tugas mengantar dongsaeng nya lagi wajib militer. Ia merindukan para member yang sedang menjalani wajib militer, dan berharap mereka baik-baik saja. Leeteuk akan gila jika salah satu dari mereka sakit di camp militer.

"berhenti berfikir yang tidak-tidak hyung" celetuk Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan wajah hyung nya itu sedikit gelisah. Padahal baru sebulan Donghae dan Siwon menjalani wajib militer tapi Leeteuk sudah gelisah dan khawatir setengah mati.

Yah siapapun tahu. Leeteuk sangat dekat dengan Donghae. Mereka sudah bersama-sama saat Donghae masih Trainee dan Leeteuk begitu menjaga Donghae. Mengantar ke sekolah dan berusaha melindungi Donghae. Bahkan Donghwa yang merupakan hyung kandung Donghae saja bersikap tenang, Leeteuk terlalu brothercomplex

"aku takut mereka sakit" jawab Leeteuk

"kami bahkan tidak mengkhawatirkan mu saat wajib militer"

Leeteuk membulat kan matanya "apa? Kalian tega"

"bukan karena tega. Tapi karena kami percaya hyung akan kembali dengan selamat tanpa cacat dan mampu melakukan yang terbaik. Hyung harus percaya kepada mereka. Mereka sudah dewasa" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar "kami bukan anak kecil yang terus-terusan kau khawatirkan"

Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut "ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya"

"dan hyung tidak pernah berubah. Dasar brothercomplex!"

"hya!" seru Leeteuk. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuh nya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya karena besok ia sudah memulai jadwal individual nya sendiri dan Kyuhyun mulai sibuk dengan album solo nya.

0o00o0o0o0

Donghae meringis karena kini sekujur tubuh nya terasa perih. Ya. Baru sekitar sebulan lebih di kepolisian Donghae sudah terkena penyakit Herpes. Untung cepat mendapat pertolongan sehingga luka-luka di tubuh nya tidak terlalu banyak. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bisa terkena Herpes seperti ini. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah gatal dan perih karena Herpes sendiri merupakan infeksi kulit, daya tahan tubuh nya yang lemah mampu di tembus oleh virus Herpes dengan mudah.

Kini Donghae terbaring di rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang melilit di tangan nya "Donghwa hyung" panggil Donghae ketika Donghwa sedang mengupas buah untuk nya "jangan hubungi Leeteuk hyung ya"

Donghwa mengerutkan kening nya "kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa,tolong jangan beri tahu dia ya"

"baik. Hyung tidak akan memberitahu nya asal kau menurut pada ku dan Eomma serta dokter"

Donghae mengangguk menurut. Ia lebih baik menuruti perkataan ketiga orang itu daripada mendengar ceramah dari Leeteuk kalau tahu ia sakit. Terlebih ia tidak mau membuat Leeteuk hyung nya khawatir. Ia tahu bagaimana Leeteuk hyung nya itu bereaksi jika ia atau salah satu member sakit.

.

Donghae menatap wajah nya di cermin, sekarang wajah nya sedikit memerah tapi tidak terlalu banyak bintik-bintik merah yang muncul di wajah nya. rasa nya Donghae ingin menggaruk wajah nya karena rasanya sangat gatal dan perih

"Hae…"

Donghae meletakan cermin di atas laci dan menatap sang ibu yang datang membawa beberapa buah-buahan "ada Siwon dan Changmin datang menjenguk" ucap Umma Donghae

Siwon dan Changmin masuk dan melambaikan tangan nya untuk menyapa Donghae. Maklum,penyakit Donghae merupakan menyakit menular, jika bersentuhan langsung dengan orang lain. "bagaimana ke adaan mu?" Tanya Siwon

Donghae menunjukan bebarap bintik merah di kaki,tangan dan wajah nya "apa aku masih tampan dengan wajah seperti ini?" Donghae malah balik bertanya

"kau masih tampan kok" jawab Chang min "kami mengkhawatirkan mu. Bagus lah kalau ternyata kau sudah membaik"

"aku sudah menghubungi yang lain, nanti mereka akan menjenguk mu juga" ucap Siwon.

Donghae langsung melotot dan memasang wajah horror mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Ia lupa untuk memberitahu Siwon agar jangan menghubungi Leeteuk hyung "ada apa?" Tanya Siwon

"kau memberitahu Leeteuk hyung juga?"

Siwon mengangguk polos "memang nya kenapa?"

"err….itu"

"oh iya.. ya aku lupa" ucap Siwon yang baru sadar.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk meremas handphone nya dengan kencang, membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sampai bergidik ngeri melihat Hyung nya yang terlihat menyeramkan "kalian!"

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri tegap "jangan menjenguk Donghae sampai luka nya mongering. Mengerti!"

"ne hyung!" jawab mereka berdua berbarengan

Leeteuk segera mengambil kunci mobil nya yang ada di laci dan berlari kecil menuju tempat mobil nya terparkir. Otak nya hanya tertuju pada seorang Lee Donghae, ia tidak bisa membayang kan Donghae terbaring di rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang melilit di tangan nya. leeteuk bisa gila melihat itu.

Brak!

Leeteuk menjeblak pintu kamar rawat Donghae. Matanya menatap horror tangan kanan Donghae yang dililit selang infus, lalu pandangan nya beralih ke tangan,dan wajah Donghae yg terkena bintik-bintik merah. Virus herpes sialan. Batin Leeteuk.

Donghae hanya menyungging kan senyum khas nya "eh.. Teuki hyung" katanya sambil terkekeh kecil. Di belakang Leeteuk ada Donghwa yang melipat kedua tangan nya sambil bersandar di pintu.

Leeteuk langsung menghampiri Donghae dan menatap nya dari atas sampai bawah "kau lupa kata-kata ku waktu itu Hae"

Donghae menggeleng kan kepalanya kuat-kuat "tidak"

"dia tidak meminum vitamin nya dengan rutin" sahut Donghwa. Donghae melotot shock kea rah hyung nya yang sedang bersandar sambil menahan tawa "dia juga melewat kan jam makan nya" tambah Donghwa mengompori Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggeram kesal.

"Donghwa hyung! Kenapa kau memanasi Teuki hyung sih?"

Donghwa mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia acuh "kan kenyataan nya seperti itu"

"iya sih tapi kan kau tidak perlu mengompori nya juga"

"aku titip adik ku ya Leeteuk-ssi" ucap Donghwa dan di balas anggukan Leeteuk.

Blam!

Kini tinggal Leeteuk dan Donghae berdua di kamar. Leeteuk duduk di tepi kasur sambil memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan kahwatir nya. sedangkan Donghae terkekeh kecil melihat wajah khawatir Leeteuk "kau bisa tertawa Lee Donghae?"

Donghae berhenti tertawa "aku tidak apa-apa hyung"

"tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Sekarang lihat badan mu? Merah-merah begini. Ini akan membekas Donghae"

"korea sudah canggih hyung, aku bisa operasi plastic nanti"

"apa aku terlihat bercanda Donghae-ssi?"

Donghae memilih diam dari pada melihat Leeteuk mengeluarkan taring nya. Ia akui Leeteuk memang sosok yang lembut dan hangat, tapi jika sudah marah maka ia bisa berubah menjadi malaikat maut seperti sekarang. Seolah Leeteuk akan mencabut nyawa Donghae saat itu juga "maaf hyung"

"kenapa tidak memberitahu ku? Kalau Siwon tidak memberi tahu ku mungkin aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau sakit seperti ini. Kau juga menyuruh Donghwa agar tidak memberitahu ku kan?"

Donghae ingin menyentuh wajah Leeteuk hyung tapi tidak bisa karena ia bisa menulari Leeteuk jika melakukan itu. "maaf hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mu khwatir"

Leeteuk menghela nafas nya pelan "kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka melihat kau atau yang lain nya sakit? Aku begitu menyayangi kalian layak nya adik ku sendiri" Leeteuk melanjutkan ceramah nya "aku kan sudah memberitahu mu untuk meminum vitamin secara teratur karena daya tahan tubuh mu kurang, aku juga menyuruh mu untuk makan tepat waktu dan istirahat teratur, apa kau tidak mendengar kan ku?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk mendengar Leeteuk hyung menceramahi panjang lebar. Dan ini lah akhir yang ia dapat ketika Leeteuk hyung nya tau ia sakit. "dasar brothercomplex" gumam nya pelan

"apa katamu barusan?"

Donghae tersenyum kaku "tidak.. tidak apa-apa"

Dan Leeteuk kembali berceramah lebar membuat Donghae lelah 'aku janji tidak akan membuat hyung khawatir' batin nya.

Cepat sembuh ya Lee Donghae

End.


End file.
